Sueños
by kharin
Summary: Oneshot RW? Ron ha tenido un sueño que desea compartir.


**Una mañana de domingo**

8:20 AM

Apresuró el zumo de naranja y se giró sobre la mesa, después de dar una mirada a los titulares de "El Profeta", tomo el periódico y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el cuarto. El sol apenas se dejaba ver por las cortinas, eran recién las 8:20 y para ser un domingo cualquiera diría que era un sacrilegio estar lejos de las sábanas, ella lo sabia, pero la costumbre siempre podía más.

Sigilosamente entró a la clara habitación y casi de manera infantil se zambulló bajo las cobijas. Puso los cojines lo mejor que pudo, tomó sus lentes que estaban sobre la pequeña mesa y procedió a extender el periódico en toda su magnitud, y como hacia cada vez que podía se sumergió en las hojas.

Su concentración no duro mucho, pues el bulto AKA "Ronald Weasley" suspiro de forma ruidosa moviéndose perezosamente. Ya se había acostumbrado a los ronquidos y las pequeñas "conversaciones" dormido, no por nada llevaban un par de años juntos, bueno realmente no se acostumbraba por completo, pero ver esa gran espalda cubierta por unas cuantas pecas, que normalmente le provocaba morder y abrazar le hacían olvidar los pequeños inconvenientes de una convivencia diaria.

Dejó "el profeta" de un lado y se quito los lentes, se hundió un poco entre las sabanas y quedó a la misma altura que Ron. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la mueca de él sobre la almohada, su pelo extremadamente largo para su gusto, enmarcando su rostro y esas pequeñas entradas a los costados de su cabello, que solamente eran perceptible para el y ella, la sombra de una incipiente barba y las pelirrojas pestañas parecían brillar con los primeros rayos del sol que se colaban por la cortina. Le encantaba verlo desde ese ángulo, tan tranquilo y despreocupado, y sin poder evitarlo deposito un suave beso sobre esos labios entreabiertos.

La reacción no se hizo esperar, de una manera ágil el la rodeo con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo sin abrir los ojos. Ella rió al sentirse tratada como un osito de peluche.

-Vamos, que me vas a ahogar.

-Nunca podría……ven y duerme conmigo - rogó.

-Nos has pensado Ronald Weasley que ya no tengo sueño y esa es la razón porque estoy despierta? - se acercó a su oído - además señor auror, no es peligroso que sea tan afectuoso con alguien si aun no ha abierto los ojos?

-No necesito abrirlos para saber que eres tu- la atrajo más - y no quiero despertar del todo, he tenido un sueño muy feliz….

La cara de Ron se iluminó al decir lo último, ella lo conocía lo suficiente para notar que era algo que a su esposo lo había tocado profundamente, se acomodo en su hombro y lo miró expectante. Pero el nada dijo y se quedo respirando acompasadamente.

Como lo hacia cada vez que quería llamar su atención de madera "tierna" se acerco y tomó el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios, eso fue suficiente para que el suspirara fingidamente exasperado.

-Es que siempre lo quieres saber todo?- preguntó aun sin abrir los ojos y estirándose en todo su largo.

-Tu sabes que si - le contestó aun apegada a su cuello.

-Bueno, pero quizás en otro momento - dijo - ahora se me antoja quedarme quieto contigo en mis brazos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron se movió a una posición más cómoda, lo que la sorprendió un poco, estaba a punto de dormirse nuevamente, se reprendió por eso, pero no pudo dejar de reconocer que era muy cómodo solo estar hay junto a el, escuchando sus latidos y su respiración, sintiendo como delicadamente sus dedos recorrían lentamente y en pequeños círculos su espalda.

- Me ha dado vueltas por la cabeza lo que dijo Charlie el otro día – comentó repentinamente acomodándose nuevamente. Ella conocía ese movimiento y automáticamente rodeo con su brazo los hombros de el atrayéndolo hacia si para dejar su cabeza sobre su pecho, y con la mano libre acariciar esos rojos cabellos que rogaban por caer sobre el rostro aún soñoliento.

Trató de hacer memoria…… ¿Qué había dicho Charlie?

- Es sobre cambiar la alfombra del recibidor? – pregunto no muy convencida, mordiéndose los labio, pero por la cara que el puso supo que a eso no se refería.

-¿Como puedes ser tan despistada para algunas cosas? – pregunto con una mueca divertida.

- Bueno, muchos dirían que eso es parte de mi encanto natural – se defendió – además reconoce que eso te parece adorable.

- Mmmmmmmm, no lo discutiré contigo por ahora- finalmente abrió los ojos para posarlos sobre la ventana – Sobre lo de pensar en tener hijos - dijo al fin.

No pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante la seriedad con que el había mencionado la conversación. Ellos habían ya tenido la misma un par de veces en privado, pero el hecho de llevar solo un par de años de casados y la necesidad de ella de salir sin aviso a "rescatar" a su padre, cuyas necesidades de aventuras se habían acrecentado con los años, los había hecho descartar la posibilidad.

Le paso nuevamente la mano por el cabello despejando por completo su frente, obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos. Hay estaba esa mirada celeste, que ella podía leer a perfección, con una pequeña sombra de melancolía, que no recordaba estaba hay el día anterior.

- ¿Que pasa? – pregunto sin despegar sus ojos de los de el – algo sucedió y no me lo quieres decir.

El se acercó más y la abrazo con fuerza. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo pero notó que le pertenecía a el, notó su emoción e instintivamente se dirigió a sus labios y los recorrió con calma. Con ese simple contacto le trató de trasmitir ese amor que le quemaba por dentro, esa pasión de la que el era culpable, y la seguridad que ella estaría para el hay por siempre.

- Dime- le dijo en un susurro apenas separándose de ese beso – que paso?

Ron trago, esas demostraciones espontáneas de ella le alegraban los días y creyó por un momento que un corazón tres veces el tamaño normal era lo que estaba golpeteando dentro de su pecho, por Merlín, eso si era amor.

- Esta noche tuve un sueño – dijo por fin mirándole a los ojos – y mientras duró fui la persona más feliz que debe haber existido por esos minutos en el mundo – se incorporó sobre su brazo – y no era solo mío, también era tuyo, y me hizo entender muchas cosas.- le sonrió y se recostó de espalda sobre la cama.

- No fue un sueño con todas sus letras, mas que nada una escena, me entiendes?- le pregunto mirándola, ella asintió - Estaba recostado en un sofá y de pronto tu aparecías y muy despacio me decías "es hora de dormir" – paso su mano por su cara y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar – pero lo decías por mi, sino a ese pequeño bulto apoyado en mi costado con sus manos tomadas de la mía y que dormitando respondió un "papi aun no termina el cuento" – ella pudo ver como sus ojos se tornaban brillantes por las lagrimas que empezaban a asomar.

El se giró hacia ella lentamente.

- Y un gran cantidad de cosas llegaron a mi mente, ella entre mis brazos, una pequeña princesa completamente despierta, mirándome con unos ojos gigante – rió de una forma cantarina y sincera- un primer cumpleaños, una rodilla lastimada, una rabieta por no dejarla acompañar a sus primos a jugar sobre los árboles, me gané un puchero por hacerla rabiar, sentada a la mesa tomando su desayuno, una pregunta de porque era tan alto – alargó su mano y atrapó el rostro de ella – y porque mamá era tan bella, un nervioso primer día de clases, una tarde de chocolates, su voz al preguntarte si te ayudaba a preparar la cena, su risa, o por Merlín su risa – una sensación de cosquillas se instaló en su estomago y recorrió rápido hasta sus ojos – OH deberías oírla es increíble, como si saliera desde el fondo de su cuerpo – las lagrimas ya recorrían su rostro – y luego sus preguntas sobre su hermanito, si ella podría cuidarlo, y después tu, con ese peladito entre tus brazos, el tomando con sus manitas mis dedos mientras lo hacia dormir sentado en la mecedora de la cocina, preguntándome cuando podría acompañarme a jugar con sus tíos, tu y yo turnándonos para cuidarlos a ambos acostados en nuestra cama respirando agitadamente, su corazón roto por una chica, ella sin palabras ante el chico que conoció en esa reunión.

Ahora era ella quien permitía que las lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas hasta su cuello.

- Y sabes, me asusté mucho, mucho, de que esa tan increíble responsabilidad cayera sobre nosotros, pero entendí que moriría si no pudiera experimentar eso, que no estaría tranquilo hasta sentirlos saltando sobre mí para jugarme alguna broma que Fred y George les habían sugerido – suspiro – ¿sabes? Aún siento el peso de ese pequeño cuerpo contra mi y esa diminuta mano tomando la mía y me pregunto si algún día terminaré de contar ese cuento – la miró y se espantó al verla llorar.

- No, no llores – limpiaba sus lagrimas al mismo tiempo que las de ella y trató de esbozar una sonrisa – discúlpame, me deje llevar, creo que eso de conversar con Charlie me puso un poco sentimental – se acercó más – entiendo que nuestra vida es un tanto movida en este momento, no quieras que sientas que te estoy presionando, que tomamos esta decisión solo por mis deseos…. – ella cubrió con sus dedos los labios de el.

- Pero lo quiero, no sabia que lo necesitaba, pero ahora quiero todo eso que dijiste, las risas, los llantos, las preocupaciones y las rabietas, sentirlos subir por la cama un domingo en la mañana como hoy, escuchar como nos cuentan divertidos las travesuras de ellos y sus primos, como fue el semestre en la escuela, y ayudarlos a ser las mejores personas que puedan ser.

-¿Eso entonces es un si? preguntó Ron sonriendo aún limpiando los rastros de la emocional conversación de su rostro.

Por respuesta Hermione lo besó.

Fin

Esta historia pretendía ser un one-shot, pero mi trabajo no me lo permitió. Muchas gracias por leerlo y espero lo disfrutaran como yo al escribirlo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PE: AKA es la sigla en inglés de "conocido como"


End file.
